1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage containers and more particularly to a disposable non-spillable beverage container having the traditional cup-like frustoconical form and a container bottom where the bottom consists of a, second, smaller inverted capped conical frustum, emanating from the base of the container, where the frustum serves as an integral element of a special straw and as a fastening element. The invention also relates to accoutering components that enhance the utility of the beverage container; more particularly a special straw, a lid, and various fastening devices for securing the beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art The prior art has a number of patents that read on cup-like beverage containers where the cup has been modified to be inclusive of an integral straw. Leeds' 3,558,033 discloses a cup with a built in telescoping drinking straw secured to the inside surface of the cup. H. J. Drown discloses in his patent 2,948,453 a nonspillable liquid drinking container comprised of a cup, a lid, and a bendable straw that penetrates through an aperture in the lid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,631 reads on a beverage container having an integral straw, lid, cup combination. The straw and the lid are incorporated into the body of the cup itself.